


Just A Quick One

by captainjackhotass



Category: Lost
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Showers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjackhotass/pseuds/captainjackhotass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to confront Sawyer about using the shower. Snark happens. Kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Quick One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thormy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thormy/gifts).



> this is my first fanfic i hope you like it;;; just a brief mention of kate at the end but i tagged her anyway. it was beta'd by a couple people but still if you see mistakes let me know!!!  
> enjoy

Nobody was supposed to use the shower.

If he had told them once, he had told them a million times. Sighing, Jack made his way through the dark hallways of the hatch until he was standing in front of the bathroom door. He knocked on it first, calling out “You’re not supposed to use the shower! Next thing you know, we’ll have everybody down here wanting in.” He waited for a response that never came. All he heard on the other side of the door was the steady stream of water. He gripped the doorknob with one hand and turned it gently - it was unlocked. Perhaps they couldn’t hear him over the water. “Alright, I’m coming in there.” He opened the door and was unsurprised by what he found.

A naked Sawyer was rubbing himself down with DHARMA Initiative brand soap. Really, he needed it, but rules were rules. Jack knocked on the sliding glass door and watched the con man jump.

“Jesus! Can’t a man shower in peace around here?” 

Jack shook his head. “Nope. Get out. You know you’re not allowed to shower.” He could only see the blurry outline of Sawyer through the glass, but he could tell that he was continuing to clean himself.

“Is that so, Doc? And who put you on shower patrol?”

He shifted and placed his hands on his hips. This could take a while. “I did. Get out. You’re supposed to be asleep, anyway.” He had prescribed Sawyer a nice long nap to heal up his bullet wound. Looks like he wasn’t following doctor’s orders.

“I wasn’t tired. Besides, I was starting to get a little sick of smellin’ like blood and dirt.” 

They should have never brought him down to the hatch. He would have healed just fine up by the caves. With a sigh, Jack shook his head. “Look, can you just get out of the shower? I’m not in the mood to stand around and argue.” And yet here he was, doing just that.

He heard Sawyer scoff at him. “You gonna make me, Doc?” He was ready to make some snappy comeback when he heard something tear and the con man curse. “Dammit!”

“What’d you do?” If he had been able to clearly see Sawyer’s face, he knew he would be glowering at him.

“Nothing. One of the stitches you did came undone.” As if it were his fault he had popped the stitch. 

Without thinking, Jack slid back the glass door and stepped halfway into the shower, putting a hand gently on the wound. “Does it hurt?” He found the string with his finger and quickly ripped it the rest of the way out before Sawyer could say anything. The man shouted.

“Fuck, it does now! What the hell was that for?” What a big baby. Jack took his hand away from the injury and examined it without answering Sawyer’s questions. “Well?” He looked at him, grinning a little bit. For some reason he absolutely loved when he let down that ‘mightier than thou’ act. 

“You’re gonna make it.” Jack clapped him on his other shoulder, glancing down as he continued to grin. That was a bad idea. He had nearly forgotten where he was and most importantly that his patient was naked. He could feel his face growing red as he quickly looked back up. Sawyer was smiling like a mad man. “Don’t even say it,” Jack warned. That just made Sawyer crack up.

“I’m not the one who came barging in on someone showering, Doc!” Sawyer was trying not to laugh anymore, he could tell that from big stupid grin on his face. It was contagious, really. Smiling wider than he had in a while, Jack gave a simple shrug. That broke the levee. The two of them doubled up laughing, the sound of the shower head nearly drowning them out. The realization that they were still in the shower seemed to bring Sawyer out of the giggle fit. “Your nice clothes are getting pretty wet in here.” The con man raised an eyebrow as Jack shrugged again.

“It feels pretty nice, I’m not gonna lie.” 

“You see my point then,” Sawyer replied smugly. There was a lull in the conversation then. The water drummed on, cold enough to feel nice on his sunburned cheeks. Occasionally it sputtered a bit. Perhaps Locke or Sayid could fix the plumbing in here. Nervously shifting on his feet, his wet shoes squeaking, he cleared his throat and was ready to make him leave when something incredibly unexpected happened.

Sawyer had leaned forward and kissed him. It was a quick kiss at first, to test the waters. When he pulled back the two stared at each other for a moment. No words were needed. Sawyer stepped closer this time, putting one hand on the wall behind Jack as he pushed his lips against the doctor’s. Jack pressed his back up against the cold concrete wall and reached up to tangle one hand in Sawyer’s wet hair. That must have been the right thing to do; the con man kissed him harder, tongue running across his bottom lip until Jack parted his lips. The water beat on Sawyer’s back, shielding Jack from the shower. His unoccupied hand found a good grip on the band of Jack’s damp jeans. Jack followed his lead and placed his hand on the country man’s hips. Instinctively that drew Sawyer towards him, his naked lower half up against Jack’s covered one. Sawyer noticed this. He pulled his mouth away from Jack’s and began to peck a trail of kisses across his cheek and down his jawline until he had found the crook of his neck. Jack’s grip on his shaggy hair tightened as the man began to suck and nip at his sensitive skin and his hands started yanking down his jeans. Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, muttering profanities under his breath until 

“Jack?”

This time, he didn’t whisper the curse words. “Fuck, it’s Kate.” His eyes fluttered open. Reality seemed to crash back down. He was standing in a shower in an underground quarantine hatch on an island in the middle of fuck-knows-where and a con man was trying to leave a hickie above his collarbone. He let go of Sawyer’s hair. “It’s Kate,” He repeated, “we have to get out of here.”

Sawyer lazily raised his head, his lips plump and red. “Maybe she’d like to take a shower, too.” He joked. Jack didn’t think it was that funny.

“Seriously,” He shouldered Sawyer out of his way and reached across him to turn off the shower head. “We need to leave.” Quickly, he stepped out of the shower, all too conscious of the drip, drip, drip of the water off his clothes. He glanced around and found Sawyer’s clothes laying on the ground. Bending down, he snatched them up and then pushed them into Sawyer’s chest. “Get dressed.”

He couldn’t tell if Sawyer looked dejected or pissed that he was ordering him around. Either way, he said nothing and obeyed, slipping back on his clothes despite how wet he still was. Jack stood by with his arms folded tight across his chest and motioned towards the door with his head once he was dressed. “Go on out. Lay down on the bed. Hopefully Kate won’t see you.” Again Sawyer scoffed, but he continued to listen to instructions, shoving past Jack on the way out. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned up against the wall. He was listening for Kate, and he heard her exchange a short conversation with Sawyer shortly after he had left. It didn’t register what that meant until she opened the bathroom door.

“Shit, sorry!” She was holding a towel and shampoo. Jack huffed and looked up at her.

“You aren’t supposed to take a shower.” He felt like a broken record.

Kate shrugged. “Just a quick one. Besides, Sawyer just did. And it looks like… you did as well?” She had just noticed that he was soaked. “What the hell happened? And what’s that on your neck?” She reached out to touch the spot but Jack moved out of the way.

“I’ll see you back at the camp.” He opened the door and slammed it after him, leaving Kate to imagine for herself what had happened. She’d have a nice shower, indeed.


End file.
